


Love is beautiful.

by californiathereisnoendtolove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, Rings, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiathereisnoendtolove/pseuds/californiathereisnoendtolove
Summary: It's a simple morning scene :) hope you enjoy it!





	Love is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me and be kind, thanks.  
> I never thought I would actually post anything but after watching the new Supergirl promo I was inspired to write something in order to develop the beautiful scene where Maggie and Alex are in bed with their fingers intertwined. I guess I just couldn't wait utill October 9th.. oops.. sorry not sorry!
> 
> Music Suggestion: Razor Love- Neil Young <\-- it sets the mood ;)
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

Almost a whole week had gone by already and Maggie couldn't stop smiling...

A whole week to marvel in the feeling of being someone’s fiancé.

How on earth did her life turn out to be so perfect?

How was it possible to have found the most amazing woman to spend the rest of her life with?

She couldn’t believe it but she was sure of one thing: she wouldn’t take any of it for granted.

She couldn’t allow herself to.

She promised herself to always remember where she came from, her journey, her difficult past and make sure she appreciated the life she was given and loved Alex with all of her heart.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the early hours of the morning...

They were in bed enjoying the comfort of their precious intimacy. They had been awake for a few minutes already but they hadn’t spoken words to each other yet. The silence was all but awkward, it was peaceful in fact; words couldn’t even begin to describe the warm feeling of their hearts, the feeling of belonging.

Maggie was softly embracing Alex from behind, protecting her with her arm wrapped around her waist. She loved holding Alex like that and Alex loved being cared for in such a delicate way. The simplest things truly made her the happiest. Maggie kissed the back of Alex’s neck and very gently interlocked her fingers in Alex’s hand not wanting to break the magic moment that the morning was gifting them. 

Their engagement rings where rubbing together.

They couldn’t see each other’s faces but they were both smiling with their eyes closed.

Then Maggie started talking very quietly:

“I have something to tell you”

“Mmhm” Alex replied now focusing her attention,

“I want to change my surname after we get married” Maggie continued,

“Oh” Alex answered in surprise 

“ I thought a lot about this and the more I do the more I’m sure this is the best decision. If you’ll let me I’d like to become Maggie Danvers. I’m ready to put my past behind me, I want to start a fresh page with you, Alex. I mean  
it, I have never felt more sure of anything else, a part from spending the rest of my life by your side, of course.”

Maggie’s voice was full of emotion by this point; she was in such a vulnerable position. Alex wanted to make sure she could see her fiancé’s eyes when answering so she gently turned around in Maggie’s arms.

The two girls were now facing each other, both with teary eyes.

Alex then started speaking while looking directly at Maggie and placing a warm and comforting hand around her cheek.

“Of course you can become a Danvers, Maggie. Nothing could make me happier.” Alex smiled brightly while a tear rolled down her cheek and added

“I’m so proud of you”

Maggie flashed one of her dimpled smiles and raised her hand to cup Alex’s face.

At this point both Alex and Maggie were crying tears of pure joy and happiness.

They kissed pouring all their love to each other and then held their foreheads together while savouring the beautiful moment.

“I love you, Maggie” Alex whispered

“I love you too, so much Alex” Maggie replied

 

Love was truly beautiful.


End file.
